It is known in writing implements of this type to make lines of different thicknesses by a specific shaping of the writing tip projecting from the body of the implement. This is done by contacting differently shaped areas of the writing tip with the writing substrate in different positions of the writing tip with respect to the substrate. This handling is, on the one hand, tedious and also unsatisfactory inasmuch as it requires special skill to select the position of the writing implement necessary for the desired stroke or line thickness. The different areas of the writing tip, in particular that area for finer lines, quickly wears down or is destroyed due to the writing pressure, in particular in connection with a rough pad or writing substrate so that the writing implement can only be used for greater line thicknesses.
A writing implement is also known in which one writing tip is located in each of the two opposite ends of the body of the implement, both writing tips being of different thicknesses. Here, too, the handling is tedious, since in the case of changing line thickness the writing implement must be turned around. In addition there is the risk of a soiling hands or clothes with the rearwardly pointing writing tip which is not being used. Finally it became apparent that the supply of the writing tips of different thickness which are located at the opposite ends of the writing implement from a common writing material or ink reservoir is problematic and sufficient writing material is often only supplied to the writing tip of larger diameter after a short period of time.